Blog użytkownika:Roxy 55/Adrianette
Sieema xDD może co naa początku w moim opku Alya i Nino są razem Tiki i Plag moga wylatywac z miraculi podczas przemiany i Marinette umi jezdzic na fiszce Adrien nie ... YY co jeszcze Adrien ma Kuzunke Mal xDD już ją opisuje xD Zapraszam ! Mal Mama i tatą każą mi sie przeprowadzić do wójka Gabrysia ( xDD ) iż nie wiem nowa szkoła bla bla bla więcej możliwosci a i tak wiem ze musze znaleść kuzunowi dziewczyne i może jakąś ksywe .Ja nazywam się Mal Vigier , mam 15 lat ,rok młodsza Adriena ale za to mądrzejsza xD . Dotąd mieszkałam we wsi nie daleko Paryża ,Adrien opowiadał mi też o jakiejs Chloe ,ni wiem zebym uważała czy cos al na razie mne to nie obchodzi .Siedze w samochodzie już dojeżdzam do jego Willi .Wow nie złą ma chate . A zapomniałam na dworze pada baaa pada leje deszcz . Mam Miraculum Sowy -YY nwm Joko jak to się otwiera -zapytałam kwami a ono wyleciało .Wygląda jak mała sówka unosząca się nad ziemia .zanim się przeprowadziłam tam we wsi po prostu pomagałam ludziom w biorach . Jestem superszybka ,naprawde jako suberbohaterka mam taką mocc -Mal , tu jest przycisk nwm moe zadzwoń -Ook Zadzwoniłam po chwili wyszedl Adrien i otworzył mi brame kluczem wyjaśnijąć ze zepsuł im się dofon .Zaprosił mnie do środka - Miło cię widzieć Mal ,Adrien zaprowadzi Cię do twojego pokoju i oprowadzi po domu jakbys czegos potrzebowała wołaj śmiało Natalie -powiedział lekko oschle wójek Gabryś , -Choć - w drodze..- -Mój ojciec zawsze taki jest więc wiesz 5 lat temu to był miły wójcio Gabryś a teraz ... Gabriel Agrest bogaty sławny projektant - powiedział Adrien z zażenowaniem w głosie - -Wsystko będzie ,a tera śmiej się bo twój tata Cię podsłuchiwał - powidziałm szeptem _ -hahahaha ten twój kawał rewelka , w szkole poznasz -Adrien, mozemy porozawiac ? jak tylko zaprowadzisz Mal do pokoju to przyjc do mojej sypialni - - Aha ? - powieddział Adrien jak tylko jego tata odszedł --Niewiem , kara yyyy nowa szkoła albo wiem zamknie Cię w szafie xDD_ - -EJ to mój ojciec - powiedział żatobliwie Adrien Adrien Odprowadziłem Mal do pokoju .Teraz tylko pełknąć śline i przyjać na klate tą kare za ,,oczerninie" Gabriela Agresta projektanta ,oooo w d**e wrzuciłem Plagga do walizki Mal .Dowie sie ze jestem Czarny Kotem i wypapla Biedroce to jak może byc taki nudny poczatek ? xDD powiedzcie czy jst sens dalej pisać... Mal - Joko weż looknij i powiedz gdzie jest jaka kolwiek szafa w tym ogromnym pokoju !- -Dobrze Mal ,uspokuj się może tu - moja kwami otworzyla jedna szafke w niej byly kredki nwm jakies bloki farby itp .Ogólnie sciany w tym pokoju były dwie szare i dwie fioletowe ,w rogu stało białe łóżko pietrowe ,mam jeszcze brata ,Felixa ale to na razie nie wazne w drugim rogu było biurka i różne półki oraz szafa której wcześniej nie zauważyłam były tez białe drzwi do łazienki - Pomóz mi , wez te sukienki ja sie zajme resztą Adrien Zapukałem do sypialni mojego ojca -czesc tato _ -Synu , mam sprawe ,potrzebuje ... yy nie wiem masz jakieś koleżannki ,oprócz tej całej Chloe bo nie przypadła mi do gustu np ta dziewczyna jak jej tam - -Chodzi Ci o Marinette- zapytałem .Oby Marinette ostatnio nwm chyba się w niej zakochałem a Biedronka to przeszłość ... A było tak ; - Adrien a ty co dalej o tej Biedronce _ PLagg -Noooo nie ma lepszej dziewczyny od niej ..._ Adrien -Jest a ta Marinette nawet nie zauważasz jak się do Ciebie lepi - Plagg -Ej wyrażaj się żeby tam od razu lepi ..._ -No widzisz może troszke w cudzysłowiu sie w Tobie podkochuje ,wiec moze czas to wykorzystac ... Biedronka wiedzisz kocha kogos innego a ty mozesz miec każdą nie sądzisz ...-plagg -Masz racje _ I w tedy coś we mnie pękło ... Jej oczy , te włosy jest taka delikatna chwilami pewna siebie tylko kiedy pojawiam sie ja to w tedy troche jej nie wiem jak to opisac zanika jej ta pewnosc ale to sie zimieni .. - Haloo Adrien ,ziemia do Adriena halo - -Sory zamyśliłem się i jak mam pogadac z Marinette zeby ... -Mam dla niej pewne zadanie .Powiedz zeby przyszła z Tobą na następną sesje , ty pójdziesz do fotografa a ona niech przyjdzie do mojego gabinetu ok? - -Dobra przekaże - powiedziałem i wyszłem Marinette -Marinette co ty robisz strasznie hałasujesz - powiedziała moja mama -robie pożądek ,postaram się ciszej - Dzięki-powiedziała moja mama i wyszła Sprzątam fotki Adriena ,nie ma sensu juz tego dalej ciągnąc ... prawie nigdy się do mnie nie odzywa .Kocham go ale irytuje mnie to niby widzi jak się do nniego ,,lepie" i ma to gdzies . Moze przestane sie jąkać i bede z nim gadac tak jak Alya np . Ale nie czas na przemyślenia musze wziąść prysznic i isc juz spać Mal Ranek . Pierwsza noc w rezydencji Agrestów mineła spokonie . Wczoraj w nocy odkryłam kwami Czarnego kota w walisce ,pewnie nalezy do Adriena . -HAlooo śpiochu czas wstawać do szkoły - krzyknełam mu do ucha zaraz po tym jak bz pokania wtargnełam do jego pokoju - -Mal , tak ? dobrze mówie ? robi się to inaczej krzyknij albo camembert albo Marinette przyszła czy coś - doradziło mi Kwami Kota -yy Okej - -Adrieeen ,MArineeete ...- nie dokończyłam bo zielnooki momentalnie wstał - Co Marinette ? ,przegapiłem coś ?- powiedział podekscytowany -Nie ale znalazłam twoje wygłodniałe kwami i przedstawiam Ci moje - po zapoznaniu sie z moca moja i Kota była juz 7:30 i musilismy isc do szkoły oczywiscie musiałam czekac na Adriena nie mógł znalesc drugiej skarpetki -Mam ją -Krzyknął Adrien -Wsiedliśmy do limuzyny do lekcji zostało nam 5 minut bylismy przed szkołą .My do niej wchodziliśmy a Marinette z niej własnie wychodziła ,chyba zła z plecakiem w ręce . zauważyła nas ale spósciła głowe -Hej gdzie idzieś lekcje się zaraz zaczynają - powiedziałem i w ostatniej chcwili złapałem ją za ręke by nie spadła z schodów -Dzięki za troske ale idę do domu _ - Czemu ? - Jak mam się uczyć bez ksiązek? - -Ale czemu miałabyś nie mieć ksiązek ... - bo Chloe Boureois podarła mi wszystkie na szczępy , a teraz puść moją dłoń prosze bo musze isc kupic nowe - Iść z tobą bo i tak musze z tobą pogadać - -Uważaj -Na co ? - Adrienkuu _! zaczekaj musze Ci cos powiedzieć - chloe - Na to , - MAri - Adrien puść to coś wiesz ile to ma bakterii - chloe - Taaaa mniej niz ty umyłaś ręce ?- Adrien , ja -Tak - chloe - Po tym czy przed tym jak zniszczyłaś Marinette książki -ja -Przed _ -Aha ! - -Ups , ja nic nie zrobłam a tera przejscie bo ide do Fryzjera nie ma lekcji bo pani jest chora -chloe -No czyli nie musze dzis kupowac ksiązek ,jutro Sobota to na skopojnie skocze z Alyya - Marinette - Dasz sie namówić na spacer ?- - YYY ja ? nie moge bo jaaa mój kot ... on jest chory i ja musze isc do weterynarza z nim więć może daj mi swój numer napisze Ci jka wróce do domu, ok ? -Spoko _ prrosze ...(czyja to perspetywa ?! xDD) -DZięki to cześć - - Paa Mal Dom Adriena to totalna dżungla , 1500000 milionów toalet i nie wiem do której moge wwchodzić , ale jedyne co zczajiłam że Adrien ma w domu sale do tańca ,czyli co wychodzi że co ? Bo nie rozumiem Adrien + taniec to było ,przynajmniej w dzieciństwie totalna katastrofa a teraz ... dowiem się tego jak wróci do domu -Joko ,Adrien wrócił _ -Idziemy ,zauważyłaś że jak wraca do domu to rzuca torbe i idzie gdzieś ... _ -Taaa ,choć - Razem z kwami śledzilam kuzyna aż do tej sali , tam zdjął koszule szukał w jakiejś szafie chyba głośnika ,podłączył swój telefon i włączył muzyke ... To nie możliwe ...Adrien tańczy hip hop ! Ale może to tylko jedorazowo ,może tak to tańczy coś innego ... Plagg wcinał camembert i zapytał dlaczego wyjątkowo robił gwiazdy gdy był cały spocony Adrien Tak , taniec pozwala mi się wyładować ,życie modela i Czarnego kota nie jest łatwe ... doświadczam tego cały czas dzień w dzień ,sesja ... Adrienku ale nnie ruszaj się .... Adrien ale twój ojciec na Ciebie liczy .... TJaaaa ja musze liczyć sam na siebie bo nie moge nawalić ,jako Czarny jak i Adrien Agreste ...zakażdym razem ,np co by się stało gdyby mnie nie było na misji i Biedronka by przegrała , Władca Ciem zawładną światem przez Czarengo Kota , albo głupia perfuma się nie sprzedaje to Twoja wina ... Adrien ! I tak jest w kółko ,moge to wyrazić poprzez taniec ,mogli by o tym napisać piosenke .To mój sekret ... bo przeciez taniec nie pasuje do sławnego syna projektanta Gabriela Agrest'a . Pot a czasami łzy , daje mi to satysfakcje .nie wiem czemu ale moge wyrazic siebie ,nie mówie tego nikomu bo nie chce w szkole np dodatkowych zajęć i prób na przedstawienie itp . Mam wytarczająco sesji i chińskiego nie potrzebuje jeszcze tańca .Umiem dobrze tańczyć bo moja mama mnie uczyła jak byłem jeszcze mały .Koniec na dziś a teraz popisowy moonwalk do telefonu by wyłączyć muzyke ,tak nie chce się chwalić ale mój moonwalk jest boski - WOW ,Adrien doskonale tańczysz może i mnie nauczysz - usłyszałem głos kuzynki i momentalnie potknołem się o własne nogi .Wylądowałem na podłodze - Ej nie spinaj się aż tak , ciesz się że Marinette nie miała czasu by do mnie przyjść - - Niee , no i dobrze że nie przyszła ( Co co nagle Ci to przeszkadza ?! Taki zabujany a tu co ?! Nie chcesz jej ?! xD) to mój sekret , drugi sekret to daje mi wyładować się na sobie i nikt nie musi o tym widzieć - -Jak chcesz , ale twój tata nie wie o tym że ty tak wymiatasz _ -Wiee że umiem tańczyć bo Mama mnie uczyła i on też czasami ,ale nie wie że robie to po szkole _ -To takie smutne ..._ -Wiem ale i tak czuje twój sarkazm _ -To dobrze a teraz ja idę , mam cos do zrobienia - Idź ... - powiedziałem obojętnie Mal ,ona już taka jest zawsze wtrąca ssię w nie swoje sprawy , i tak przez nią albo dzięki niej będe chodził z kimś bo przecież w to też się wtraci ale cóż rodzina to rodzina .Przeminie się i przewietrze cztery litery ale przed tym wezne prysznic tak ode mnie capi .. (nawet nie chce wiedzieć ... xD) Piękny wieczór ,wychodzi na to że trwa koncert ,kto to na scenie Jagget Stown ze swoim nowym hitem .Warto posłuchać ...Podeszłem bliżej ,jakiś policjant szarpał się z jakimś żulem (sory za wyrażenie ..) ewidentnie był już całkiem na bani .Chyba to rozwiąże -Sieema panowie - powiedzałem a oni mieli mnie totalnie w d***e _ -Halooo yy ja jestem Czarny kot ... jestem superbohaterem ... _ -Powiedziałem a oni dalej nic bili się dalej - Dobra koniec tego !!! -krzyknołem i rozsunołem kij między ich - Prz*****lić Ci kiciu ? - powiedział piany menel - NIe nie ,yy ja się pytam czemy ty przy*****ś temu polijantowi ?! -No bo mnie denerwuje , słucham sobie koncertu popijam moim browarkiem a ten się na mnie drze Nasz inteligętny dialog trwał jeszcze z jakieś 15 minut ,nawet nie zdąrzyłem zauważyć jak przyszła Biedronka - Czarny Kocie widze ze znalazłeś znajomych na twoim poziomie -powiedziała Biedronka - hahaha bardzo śmieszne , Robercik jest miłym ziomkiem na poziomie ,z którym moge porozmawiać -Masz coś do tego wredny owadzie ?- dodal robert - EJ Robert to nie jakiś tam wredny owad , to tylko wredna Biedronka - CZarny Kocie idziemy , konic tych pogaduszek ,idziemy mamy akcje pod willą Agrest'ów , jakaś Sowa z nim walczy - powiedziała Biedrona .Sowaaa hmm to Mal ,musze to zobaczyć Dotarliśmy tam w jakieś 5 minut ,naszym przeciwnikiem była nie wiem powiedziała że nazywa się Plastikowa Biedronka ... xDD koniec tego rozdziału zapraszam na nexta bedzie on ...jutro? -Czarny Kocie ! Biedronka ile moża na was czekac ?!-zawołała Sowa podzczas przemiany miała podoby kostium do Biedronki ,brązowy kombinezon i maska z piórami na ozdobe z tyłu miała brązowe skrzydełka ,zapomniałem ( a bardziej ja zapomniałam xDD ) Mal jest blondynka, chodzizazwyczja w rozpószczonych włosach,nosi trampki jeansy i szarą bądz czarną bluze -Kim jesteś ? - zapytała BIedronka - Waszą nową koleżanką ,będe wam pomagać jak będzie taka sutuacja jak dziś , człowike je kromke z Nutellą a kwami mi mówi ze musze się przemienic i odciągnąć tą babke od tego domku !! Gdzieście byli ?! - krzykneła Sowa -_Czarny Kot prowadził rozmowe z nowym kolegą - powiedziała Biedronka z ironią w głosie -Ej co on robi ? Czy to Robert ? - zapytałem -On ewidentnie zagląda pod spódnice tej babce - powiedziała sszokowana Biedroka -Aj Robert przeginasz ,dobrze że Mar... moja kol nie nosi spódnic xDD - powiedziałem -Mar ? UU Czarny Kocie zakochałeś sie w kimś ?- zapytała Sowa -Do tego czasu myślałam ze to we mnie się bujasz -powiedziała rozbawiona BIdronka -Ty nie bierzesszz miłości na poważnie, ,,bujasz " to jest twoje określenie na kogoś kto kogoś kocha ?!- zapytałem zły .Ruszyłem na walke z tym plastikowym czymś -Ssss nie źle go wkurzyłaś -powiedziała Sowa do Biedronki - Noo niestety - -Ej ty Plastik Elastik ? Masz wielbiciela za sobą -Hmmm ? - zapytała sszkowana - PLastikowa Biedrooooonko !!! ty zostań moją żonkąąą błagam Cię prosze Cię na kolnach - zaczoł śpiewać Robert co ja wykorzystałem i rzuciłem się na nią -Robert zapamiętaj ten ryj ! -krzykłem i jak już siedziałem na niej zdjołem jej zakumowaną branzoletke -MASZ to ! -powiedziałem i rzuciłem Biedronce ona zrobiła to co robi zawsze po walce .. -Ja się zmywam , próbowałam swojej mocy zanim przyszliście ... -powiedziała Sowa i znikła też miałem iść ale -Czarny Kocie , ja przepraszam bo ja ... - powiedziała Biedronka -Ty już dzisiaj nic nie mów , - powiedziałem oschle i uciekłem .Jak ja mogłem kochać kogoś takiego ? Kogoś kto ma mnie totalnie w dupie i jeszcze jak się odczepie to potrafi się ze mnie wyśmiewać też mi przyjaciółka .Gdzie ja biegne ?! Dom jest w inna strone ... Mal To jest chore jak Adrien może robić to na codzień ,co ta dziwne rzeczy skond ona sie wzieła ?! Tak nagle z nikąd ?! ( widocznie dziewczyna nie wie coto akuma xDD ) ale Adrienek został wyśmiany ... to takie smutne Ide grać w Minecraft - pomyśłam i tak zrobiłam Marinette Wróciłam do domu ,był wieczór pomagałam sprzątać rodzicom w Piekarni -Wiesz Marinette , jest coś o czyś nie wiedziałaś - PUK PUK - ktoś zapukał -Otworze choć Piekarnia juz dawno jest zamknięta - powiedziałam -Dobry wieczór ,piekarnia jest już zamknięta ale jak pan chce ...- -OH to ty Marinette ? -zapytała się mnie jakaś Starsza Pani która przyszła z jakimś gostkami w garniuturach ,a sama była ubrana w długą czarną sukienke i na głowie miała TIARE ?! była piękna ,tiara oczywiscie nawet nie chce wiedzieć ile tam było diaxów -Tak Marinette Dupain-Cheng tak dokładnej a co ? jeju prepraszam zapraszam do srodka - powiedziałam -Zapraszam do salonu MAMO ! -powiedziała mama -Witaj teściowo jak tam ?- powiedział mój tata -Wiesz gdybyś dał spokój mojej córce ,nie było by mnie tu - powiedziała starsza pani ale wychodzi na to ze to moja BABCIA ?! -YYY Tja to ja chyba pójde do swojego pookojuu wy se porozmawiajcie .... -powieziałam pośpiesznie wchodząć poschodach na góre -Nie ! stój Marinette ,jestem twoją Babcią i Krółową Francji - krzykneła BAbcia -To Francja ma jakąs królową ? do czasu myślałam że Bourgeois jest burmistrzem i jagby takim ,,wałdcą " - -Ah Bourgeois , ten nieudacznik ,to mój zastępca ,nikt nie słuszał o mnie i o moim panowaniu ,bo mieszkałam w Chnach do czasu ale wracam tu do Fracji , panować bo jak jechałam tu do was przez miasto , masakra Andre wogule nie zadbał o to miasto -czas to naprawić - powiedziałaa Babcia -A ty droga Marinette zostaniesz moją następczynią , bedziesz księżniczką - dodała -Co ?!!!!!???????? - powiedziałam i uciekłam do swojego pokoju . Ja ? księżniczką ?! pff wolne żarty, a co z BIedronkowaniem ? Hmmm ,co Czarny Kot zrobi z Akumami o ile wgl kogoś pokona ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania